


Anbetung

by MrMundy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bottom Medic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: You love your boyfriend, but sometimes he overworks himself.And sometimes, you need to have time with him to show him you really care.





	Anbetung

**Author's Note:**

> Medic/Male reader that I've been working on for a while. I usually write female reader stuff because I know there's a large audience for that, but I know there's probably a lot of guys out there who'd like to spend some time with their favorite mercs.

You knew the facts: your boyfriend wasn't exactly the most stable man. Neither was he the most gentle, or the most… normal. You knew about his job as a mercenary doctor, someone who helped eight other men survive in the middle of a war that made no sense.  But that didn't change the fact that you absolutely adored him. And it definitely didn't change the fact that you wanted more time with him. He got weekends off, yes, but he was usually still stuck in that damn office of his, scribbling away at paperwork until he finally answered your phone calls. 

This weekend it was no different. You called and called and called, your Friday night busied with attempts to get your boyfriend's attention. 

Finally, when he answered, you were greeted with --

A  _ very _ tired sounding man.

“ _ Hallo _ ?” His accent was strong tonight. You clicked your tongue.

“Hey, Moritz.” You heard him sigh in relief. “Have you been busy?”

And that sigh turned into a long groan.

“Very. There were a few issues this week,” He sounded so, so tired. “I have been stuck doing paperwork since…”

He paused, you assumed, to look at the clock.

“Since four this afternoon.”

Now  _ you _ made to look at the clock, eyes widening.

“It's nearly midnight, dear.”

“I know. But I have to get this done--”

You interrupted him with a roll of your eyes and a stern voice.

“Pack up your papers, Moritz, I'll come pick you up.”

 

When you arrived, Moritz was ready with his bag, packed till its edges nearly burst with papers. You hated how much work always got shoved onto him, but it wasn't like you could complain to anyone. 

With his bag slung over his shoulder, the doctor took the helmet you offered and clipped it on. He swung himself onto your bike with practiced ease - you remembered the first time you got him on your motorcycle, he hated it - and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Ready?” You called, turning your head slightly. He nodded. With that, you were off, and Moritz's arms tightened around you.

The feeling of him clung to you, strong arms wrapped around you waist, was something you'd never tire of. You loved the feeling of him hanging on to you, whether it be cuddling at the end of a long day or his iron grip when you took off down the street. 

The base he worked at was rather far out, so your ride was easily twenty minutes. With a fearful doctor clinging to your waist, of course.

But that was worth it when you stopped at home, Moritz hopping off the bike with wobbly legs, pulling his helmet off. His hair stuck up in strange spots, his cheeks flushed, but he looked so happy to be there with you.

You guided him up to the door, keys at the ready to unlock it. Inside, you already had some leftovers from dinner the previous night and a few movies you could put on.

Not that you'd watch any of them.

  
  


Dinner was quick. Moritz ate quietly, with little conversation, and you spent the time putting away your laundry. By the time you had the towels put in the bathroom, Moritz had his plate at the sink, washing it off.

“I could have done that for you,” you said, creeping up behind him. He smiled, turning his head to look at you.

“And what kind of man would I be, leaving my dirty dishes for you?” He teased, rinsing his dishes and the soap from his hands. You took a hand towel from the drawer and tossed it to him, laughing when he fumbled with it. 

“I don't know, but right now you're a man that needs to take a break.” His hands dry, Moritz reached for you. You let him pull you in, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

There was a comfortable silence between you for several moments, the doctor's hands on your waist. 

“I missed you,” you admitted, and he sighed.

“I missed you, too.” You felt fingers grasping at your own and you gave a soft squeeze. 

 

The nice thing about living alone was that you and Moritz could do whatever you wanted on the couch. Even if that meant getting lost in each other rather than the movie you'd put on to distract him. You straddled his lap, grinning down at him - and he gave in, leaning up to catch your lips in a kiss. 

His kisses were always a great indulgence. He would tease you first, with soft pecks or slow presses of his lips to yours, building up slowly until you two were deep into it, tongues sliding against each other, panting into each other. 

You trailed kisses down his neck and toward his collarbone, hearing him sigh in contentment. Your fingers trailed along his side, toward his hip, and you managed to catch the waist of his pants.

Tugging at that, he shifted closer to you and put his arms over your shoulders. 

“Were you planning this,  _ liebe _ ?” He chuckled, pressing his forehead to your shoulder.  At that, you kissed the top of his head and sighed.

“No,” you admitted, “But I definitely don't mind the way this is headed.”

He laughed, pulling away from your shoulder to kiss you again, one of his hands slipping into your hair. You groaned softly, desperate to deepen the kiss, fingers curling toward his hips.

Your fingers slipped toward his front to unbutton his pants. Moritz sighed, shifting under you as you worked his pants off. He managed to lift his hips far enough for you to slip his pants down to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way, almost kneeing you in the process. But you laughed it off, dodging his squirming legs, going for his shirt.

You unbuttoned his shirt, feeling his chest, fingers pressing into sensitive places he liked. Moritz sighed, content to allow you to have your fun feeling him after so long. You raked your fingers through his chest hair appreciatively, smiling as he closed his eyes.

You leaned away and he made a noise of complaint, but you simply smiled at him with intent behind your eyes.

“You think we're going to need lube?” Slowly, you stood, ignoring the way your cock was straining in your pants. He nodded.

“I want you inside me.” He answered, staring at you. He made a bit of a show of himself, arching as he took off his shirt the rest of the way, his fingers running along his skin as he lay back down. You swallowed harshly, nodding.

“Right. One minute, Moritz.”

You hurried down the hall to your bedroom, making a beeline to your bedside drawer. You pulled out a pack of condoms and the bottle of lube you stowed away, half empty. You dropped the items for a moment to pull your shirt over your head, unbuttoning your pants, tossing both into your hamper. 

With the condoms and lube in hand, clad in your boxers, you hurried back out to your doctor. 

Who was sprawled out, one hand toying with his nipple, the other lazily cupping his balls. He turned his head to look at you, sighing.

“That's a nice sight,” he said, moving to open his arms to you. “Come here, please, liebe.”

The condoms and lube were dropped on the table in front of the couch and you hopped right back into your place on top of him, pulling the doctor into a deep kiss. His arms were around you immediately, pulling you as close as you could be.

His hands crept to your ass, pushing you toward him. You groaned, feeling his cock hard against your own, even through the cloth separating you. 

Fingers slipped under the waist of your boxers, pushing the fabric away. You smiled, content with the feeling of his warm hands on your skin. But you knew what he wanted, you knew how far he wanted to go, and you didn't want to put it off for very long. 

With a sigh, you let him slip your last piece of clothing off, kissing him once more. You licked into his mouth, kisses turning desperate as his fingers crept toward the front of you, feeling your cock. 

Pulling away from the kiss, hearing his disappointed whine, you laughed softly.

“You ready to get started?”

You met his eyes and he nodded, face flushed. He shifted, spreading his legs apart as you leaned away for the lube. Uncapping it, you scooted down the couch to get better access. You made sure to have a good amount on your fingers before you even thought about touching him. But when you did, when your finger touched that little spot, traced his entrance, you couldn't help the grin you had. 

You watched the doctor's face as you pressed your fingers inside of him, his expression shifting from slight pain into something more pleased. He rocked, slowly, encouraging you to sink deeper into him. He was lovely, spread out for you, one arm over his chest and the other thrown above his head, clinging to the arm of the couch. 

You grasped the bottle of lube and dripped more onto your fingers as you pulled them out, making the way slicker as you pushed back in. Moritz shut his eyes, biting his lip as you managed two fingers inside of him, pressing more toward that bundle of nerves that would make him desperate for you. 

And when you found it, pressed as far as you could fit your fingers in him, curved just so--

He gasped loudly, his hips bucking with every touch you gave him. His cock was hard and leaking onto his stomach, twitching as you indulged him in the touches he wanted most. 

“Please,” He gasped, “ _ Please _ .”

You didn't want things to end so quickly but with the way he was staring at you…

Well, maybe you could make it last a bit longer if you gave him what he wanted - just a little  _ slower _ than he'd like. 

You pulled your fingers out and grabbed a condom off of the table, tearing it open. As you slid it on, he'd already put his hand on his cock, watching you intently. You let him do as he pleased for several moments as you lubed yourself, his soft noises encouraging you to move faster. 

Waving his hand away, you scooted forward, the tip of your cock lining up with him. Moritz attempted to push his hips into yours, to make you push in faster. But you put one hand on his hip to hold him in place.

With a huff, your doctor stretched both of his arms above his head to hold onto the arm of the couch. The action accentuated the muscles in his chest and arms, tensing tightly in anticipation. You smiled, the hand on his hip reaching for his chest to rake through his chest hair, your other hand on your cock to guide yourself. 

As you slid inside of him, Moritz closed his eyes, glasses askew on his face. You were tempted to take them off of him, but that thought slipped out of your mind. Your focus turned to the slow slide of your lubed cock inside of him. 

It felt like an eternity before you were resting against him, your hips flush against his. With you inside of him, your doctor looked fully content. One of his hands released its grip on the couch and instead went to your arm, squeezing. 

“Alright?” You said, panting. He nodded, fingers tight on you. 

“Great, danke.” He breathed, long and slow, then opened his eyes to look at you. “Move, please.”

You indulged him, but slowly. Usually, the sex you had with him was experimental, rough, and involved something new each time. But this time, without any handcuffs or toys at your disposal, you were filled with the urge to make him feel loved. 

He deserved it after such a hard week at work. 

So with teasing slowness, you moved inside of him. He let out a soft whimper, rocking into you. But you didn't change your pace - instead, you leaned forward far enough that you could feel the head of his cock, wet and hot, against you. Silently, you kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. Anywhere you could reach, you peppered with soft kisses. 

That seemed to get your point across. Moritz relaxed, his arm sliding around you. You rested one hand next to him, holding yourself up, and with the other, you lifted his leg to pull around you. The action let you reach deeper inside of him and he groaned, his head tilting back. 

“Look at me,” You said, hips moving at a steady pace. “Come on, love.”

Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes barely open, to meet your gaze. He looked happy, if a little dazed, biting his lip with a wide smile across his face. 

“I love you,” You said, pushing deep inside of him with every roll of your hips. He clung to the arm of the couch, lifting his hips to take you deeper on every thrust.

“I love you, too.” He said, breathless. The way he was smiling at you, the way he was so pleased with your actions, made your chest feel full. You really did love him.

You angled your hips to reach the spot he wanted most, his voice reaching a higher pitch as he moaned. He rested his head back, exposing his throat. Taking the opportunity, you pressed kisses to his skin, feeling the vibrations of his sounds on your lips whenever you kissed his throat. Each time you pushed inside him, he let out the loveliest sounds.

But with how great it felt, you couldn't keep your pace steady forever. You wanted to slam into him, push you both over that edge, desperate and rough. 

You leaned back, positioning yourself better to do so. Moritz lifted his head to meet your eyes, watching your expression shift into something more playful. He smiled and you took it as an okay to proceed, snapping your hips into him slightly faster. 

The doctor seemed happy, a grin across his lips as he let go of you, his hands above his head to grip the arm of the couch. He felt wonderful, warm and full of nothing but love for you, his legs wrapping around your waist.

With his ankles behind your back, you raised yourself onto your knees, holding his hips up as you moved inside him. Moritz cried out, arching, tightening around you. You put a hand on his cock, gripping him just so, making him hold off on his climax. His sounds turned desperate, needy, his legs pushing you harder into him. You felt that edge nearing, the desperation behind your thrusts forcing you into an uneven pace, the sound of his skin on yours and his whimpering moans causing heat in your abdomen that you couldn’t resist giving into.

In moments, he let go of the arm rest to surge forward, grabbing you in a desperate kiss, teeth against your lips, tongue pushing to meet yours. You groaned, so close to finishing, so close to letting go--

He pulled away, your mouths still brushing, panting out words of adoration. He sounded so genuine, his fingers tangling into your hair, tugging. You let up on your hold on his cock, pumping him as you felt yourself teeter closer to that edge you so desperately wanted. For a moment, everything was perfect - you held onto that feeling of euphoria, that high before you finished, taking in the warmth around your cock, the doctor’s breath on your face. But it couldn’t last forever, of course. You were tumbling over that edge within moments, your cock pulsing inside of him as you came.

You shut your eyes, pressed your face into the crook of his neck, biting down as you moaned through it. Moritz rocked his hips through your orgasm, his legs pushing you deep inside of him. His hand joined yours on his cock, precum dripping down your fingers, slick and wet. 

He tensed, pressing his face against the top of your head, crying out as he followed after you. You felt his cum dripping down your hand, on your front, and if you hadn’t just cum yourself, you would have been hard inside of him in an instant. But instead you groaned, the tightening of him around you so much, too much, still sensitive from your orgasm moments before. His legs dropped from around you.

Silence followed, the both of you catching your breath. His hands swept up your back, gentle, and after you’d settled, you slowly pulled out. 

Moritz opened his eyes, his glasses crooked, his hair ruffled. He looked handsome, beautiful, dazed but with love in his eyes as he met your gaze.

You pressed a kiss to his forehead as you moved, pulling away to take care of your mess. By the time you returned from tossing the condom and finding a cloth to wet, Moritz had gotten comfortable in the cushions of the couch, his breathing slowed as he dozed off.

The warm cloth in your hand made contact with Moritz’s stomach and he flinched awake, staring at you for a moment before mumbling a thank you. You laughed softly, dropping the cloth onto his abandoned clothes - you’d wash it all tomorrow - and crawled on to him to lay with him. There was a blanket on top of the couch that you pulled over the two of you, tangling your legs together.

It was nice to have him with you.

Even if he wasn’t the most stable, the gentlest, or the most normal.

You loved him for him, and that was what mattered.

 


End file.
